Reason
by gravity is a bitch
Summary: Summer has always believed her life was perfect, but that all changes in a moment. She contracts cancer just as she is starting to truly live and to make matters worse she finally finds love only to have it ripped away. The reason is all she has left.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: ok so I rarely get to write because I have such a hectic schedule, but I'll definitely attempt to update as often as possible.

**One Reason **

Summary: Summer has always believed she would have a perfect life. She is going to the Liberal Art University of her dreams and life is shining. Except one small, simple word, that to the naked eye seems as unthreatening as the next word, crushes her life. Cancer.

Summer contracts a terminal brain tumor that leaves her only a couple weeks of life. As tensions ride high she discovers things about herself and her family, forever changing her perspective life and gives her the reason.

Chapter 1: Prologue

To be an artist you need one thing…life filled- pain. You could have a story, but it's nothing without the pain. You would have no substance, only a flat picture of a butterfly. I'm not trying to sound like a teen aguish and before a couple months ago I wouldn't believe I actually said this, but it's true. Surrounding that pain is a blanket of love and contentment. You have your friends, family, and future. Then it comes. A huge gust of blasts your safety blanket away from you; you could try nailing the blanket down or imagine its warmth surrounding you. You could ignore its absence or be truly happy, but you will always feel the ghost of the wind pushing against you. Beating at your sides.

Of course that could just be the physical pain from my head, but I never know for certain these days. All I know is that once I leave I'm not going to need protection from the gust because I'm slipping as we speak. Once I fall, I'll give a farewell wave and maybe shed of tear or two, but I'm not going to be sad.

I think the only thing I regret is leaving him behind. I can still see his brown eyes blurred in tears as I left. I can still see the love and brokenness balancing in his expression. I still see all their faces.

But it's better this way. I wouldn't be able to stand it if they got hurt because of what's happened. Suddenly I feel shooting pain down my spine that leaves my eyes with watery tears and makes me want to scream in bloody murder, but I don't because that would mean letting it win. It won't be long now. I allow myself one more look as I feel darkness seeping in and I see a glowing sunset with a clear peacefully orange sky.

I feel better now that I can see the color, after all I wanted to be an artist, and I let out a happy laugh, feeling strangely light. I can hear alarmed shouts in the distance but it no longer matters because it's here. The last thing I see is the sun set completely before it's over…and I'm dead.

Author note: so, in future chapters I will include more than just terminal diseases, so expect the supernatural. Also Embry is involved in this story as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: hey so this is going to be the true first chapter and I hope you guys enjoy!

**Oh My God…You think I'm in control **

Want to know something about life? How it speeds at you like a hard bullet (not like in the movies where the bullet fires at the hero in slow motion and somehow they're able to avoid it, defeat the notorious villain, and have waves of cheers erupting from the audience).

How one second you're five years, your only care in the world is what color hand paint you're going to use, and then BAM. It hits you right in your gut. You never see the bullet coming at you until you're on your back, dazedly glancing at the bright blue sky and you can't help but wonder if there was ever a way you could have avoided the invisible bullet. Maybe a heavy bullet proof vest or specialized goggles which help you see the bullet in slow motion. But it wouldn't save you, no matter how much you stay on alert. And while you can always remain on hard sidewalk, a majority will slowly get on their feet, brush of the dust and keep walking.

I like to think of myself of one of those dumb people.

My name is Summer O'Brian and today is my first taste of delicious freedom: my first day of college. And I'm scared as hell. Thoughts are swirling through my head so rapidly, I can hardly decipher their jumbled mess because all I can feel is my heart glowing with such intense heat and it's like I might explode from the shear joy of finally coming to this stage and the fear that I might not be able to do it and the excitement of starting my life and the sadness of not seeing the faces you're used to seeing every day and the powerful nostalgia and …well let's just say I feeling a little overwhelmed.

"HELLO!" a preppy voice shouts, drawing me out of my inner confusion. I turned to see a short blonde haired girl practically skipping to meet our small group of incoming freshman.

"WELCOME, MY NAME IS NICOLE AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS JUST COME TO ME. I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN THIS YEAR" I seriously wanted to put my hands over my ears, but considering that would be rude (not to mention make me look crazy) I didn't. The other freshman looked a little startled by her booming voice, but some didn't even look fazed. Those were the ones with bored expressions as well as multiple piercing, perfectly fitting the stereotypes for pained artists that smoke marijuana and speak with philosophical rhymes. I dated enough of those guys to know that most of it's an act and they just trying to look soulfully deep so they can get laid. This is why I tried to ignore the sizzling stare of black haired guy in the back.

And believe me that was hard, considering he wouldn't take his endless brown eyes off of me the entire tour. I felt strangely flustered under his gaze and I was also understandably creped out. I mean come on, I know my red converse and gray hoodie makes me look like a Victoria secret model (haha), but some people need to learn it's not exactly polite to just stare at a person that long…even if you was really hot with his lean tanner body. OK I'm going to pretend I didn't just think that. I'm not getting wrapped up with another artist.

After Nicole gave us a tour of the campus I practically ran to my dorm room, before creepy hot guy had a chance to talk to me. As I was going I caught one last glimpse of him giving an amused smile in my direction, but I couldn't be sure because the next second I rammed into someone, sending colored papers flying.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" I said jumping to catch as many bright flyers as possible. The girl I head banged just head banged didn't do a better job at catching the flyers because of the Washington air.

"It's all good, I guess now I don't have to worry about spreading them now" she said with a slight southern accent and good humor. She picked up her checkered notebook and gave me a friendly smile.

"My name is Willow" I gave her a smile, relieved she didn't explode. I stuck out my hand

"I'm Summer" but instead of shacking my hand she stared down at my birthmark on my wrist. But she composed herself in a second and shook mine enthusiastically.

"Wow I thought I was the only one in Washington; it such as relief to not be alone. I mean now that the counsel is isolating all of us, so I've been searching for others, which is why I'm starting this club, but now both of us can look. This is so exciting…"

"Um what are you talking about?" I said cutting her off and getting a first look at the flyer. On the front had a white tulip and the words Midnight circle in big print. Her faced drew up in confusion as she asked me

"What do you mean; don't you know about what's been going on with the council?" then I finally got it,

"No, I'm a Freshmen so I have really heard about what happens on student council" Willow laughed extremely hard as if I'd just said the funniest joke she'd ever heard.

"Oh my god, you're so funny" she said wiping tears from her eyes. I suddenly felt a prickly, electric sensation settle across my skin and the humor faded out of Willow's eyes as she became rigid like she felt it too. She cast her eyes to the far side of campus to where I last saw hot creeper before.

"I got to go, but we'll talk later. See in class!" she said her short black hair whipping around her as she ran towards the other side of campus. As soon as she left the weird sensation faded, but didn't completely disappear. I rubbed my arms and saw Willow had accidentally left a black book on the ground.

I probably would have gone after her to return it, if I hadn't caught a glimpse of the large clock. I let out some words that shouldn't be repeated and ran to get to my first class as fast as possible. I can't believe I'm going to be late on my first day of class.

I finally made it to the class and went through the door, breathing a little heavy. It was the absolutely worse entrance as everyone turned to see who was making so much noise. Some of them gave me outright glares, but I ignored them, coolly sitting down on the nearest bench. The teacher looked like a hippie from the sixties and had laugh lines running down his tan face. As he was lecturing on the technique behind texture, shape, and color contrast, I felt an annoying pressure building inside my skulls.

I shifted in my seat as the sensation started transition from a bothering pressure to borderline painful. We were set lose to work with partners on some question, I could hear behind the pounding in my head. Distantly I heard my partner ask if I was ok. And I believe I answered I was, but after that it all started becoming blurry. I got painfully to my feet when suddenly I felt like the room had been lifted up and tilted to the side.

My teacher called to me in alarm as I lost feel of the room and was sucked…away.


End file.
